Repair clamps for repairing leaks in pipes are well-known and widely used. Generally these clamps have a gasket overlain with a metal band encircling the pipe. These bands may be in the form of two half-circles, or a single full circle having a pair of flanges at the longitudinal joint. Bolt and nut assemblies usually connect these flanges and are tightened to draw the band (and the gasket) about the pipe over the leak. In the case of lines which are usually below ground, after excavating for a working area around the leak, the leaking fluid tends to collect in the area, making working conditions hazardous as well as unpleasant. As stated above, the present method of installing the repair clamp includes tightening the nuts on the bolts with a socket wrench or the like. This is relatively time-consuming.